tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seer (Alex2Gilbert)
A Seer is a witch with the power to divine future, past and present events through extrasensory perception. Description The term 'seer' is a titular name for witches that are gifted with seeing/experiencing events of the past, present and future. While witches are adept at performing divination and clairvoyance to a different degree, Seers are naturally endowed with such power. They are significantly more attuned to the psychic vibrations of the Universe, and may access information through various techniques that are incomprehensible to the average witch. Meaning all seers are clairvoyant witches (witches gifted with seeing past/present/future) but not all witches are seers. Seers can receive their knowledge through sources such as visions, dreams and flashes of images. Since they're are not like regular witches they are found be to special, rare and extremely desirable due to their omniscient power. History The origin of Seers remains unknown, however, it is known that seers have existed alongside witches for many centuries. Powers and Abilities A seer's primary ability is premonition, the ability to see and experience the past, present and future via sensory integration i.e touch or sight. When a seer receives a premonition, their eyes are unfocused until the vision ends and they are unable to observe their surroundings. This power is triggered through physical contact with object and/or individuals. If the psychic energy in the area is strong enough, the user will receive a vision without touching anything. As their power grows, the user can receive premonitions of the past, present and future by will alone. Powers Precognition The power to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if that person select a certain course of action. Precognition is usually uncontrollable and unpredictable. Retrocognition The power to discern events of the past. Opposite to Precognition. This power is mainly used to figure out what happened and usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. While this is happening the seer is unable to notice present surroundings. Clairvoyance The power to gain direct visual information of the present. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Astral Premonition The power to receive visions of the past or future by astral projection. This allows the user to experience the vision first hand. While you are out of your body, your body is essentially dead/in a coma and thus very vulnerable during astral premonition. Sharing Vision The power to share the visions of an individual's past and present sights. Seers can share the sight to others, the power can let other people see what a user is seeing from their point of view. The seer can even let others see the user's past sights and scenes as a way to relay information to them. Variations of the Powers Retrocognition * Empathic Retrocognition: The ability to see into the past using emotions and sentiments. * Flash Retrocognition: The ability to see things seconds or minutes after they happen. * Retrocognitive Dreaming: The power to perceive past events while in a dream state. Precognition * Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. * Objective Precognition: To perceive future events based on others intentions. * Precognitive Dreaming: To perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. * Prescient Reflexes: The user possesses automatic reflexes, which perceive the future without the users brain or other powers. This allows their body to react to/plan out reactions/movements to future events and attacks even before other people know about, or have decided them, attacking, blocking, evading and countering enemies, and responding to events. Clairvoyance * Dream Scrying: The ability to dream about far off events that's currently happening. * Psychic Navigation:'' The power to '''track people/objects with one’s mind and/or create mental maps of an area'. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying/ignoring or disbelieving in one's premonition could result in pain such as headaches. * Distraction: When calling upon a premonition, denying a seer from concentrating or giving full attention to their craft, may render them ineffective. Since premonitions cut off the sight, seers are vulnerable to attack before their completion. * Overexertion: A seer could break or burn themselves out by working themselves too much by trying to call a premonition that won't come this could lead to headaches, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Mortality: Seers are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). * Psychic Evasion Shield: Subjects can 'hide' from a seer's premonition by casting a spell on themselves. So when a seer tries to receive a vision about an individual that has 'hidden' themselves, there's nothing. Powerful seers are able to fight through this block but this results in pain to the user. * Premonitions: Can cause great strain to the user's mind. While in a trance the seer is unable to notice their surroundings. Blood * Insight: The blood of a seer has to power to share a premonition with a vampire. * Spells/Rituals: Their blood can be used for binding spells. A seer's blood mixed with a doppelganger's is very powerful, as they are both rare creatures. Relationships Witches The relationship between seers and witches is largely unknown, as seers are rare creatures. When a witch comes across a Seer they are mistaken them to be witches themselves - which is true since Seers are a form of witches. Given their similar practices, their relationship is said to be neutral and positive. A witch is very welcoming when they come across a seer. Vampires The relationship between these two species is a complicated one and more often a negative than positive. This is mainly due to the fact, vampires seek the insight of a seer's gift. However there has been seers who have worked alongside vampires but sometimes these seers are not particularly fond of this. Known Seers Trivia * Seers, unlike regular witches, seem gifted in divination and have a deep connection with their gifts. * Not all witches have a gift or affinity for divination else there'd be nothing special or rare about seers. Category:Species Category:TVD Species Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Seers